Restless Soul
by darke wulf
Summary: Burgeoning Affections" from Bruce's point of view. Pairing - eventual Tony/ Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Unless you don't recognize them, I don't own them. No money or other profits are being made from this attempt at entertainment._

_This initially started out as a drabble, but then inspiration struck and I decided to edit it a bit and turn it into a Prologue for the story "Burgeoning Affections" from Bruce's point of view. _

_Please let me know what you think!_

Restless Soul

by: darke wulf

******

Bruce couldn't hold back the groan as he finally collapsed into his bed after a long night of patrol. His body ached from hours of being pushed beyond normal endurance and his head throbbed from unrelenting stress and irritation.

It had been a particularly frustrating evening. In addition to several attempted muggings and robberies that he had stopped, the Joker had escaped from Arkham… again… and the resulting chaos had only made a rotten night even worse. Bruce had managed to stop the Joker from setting off his toxic gas at the visiting carnival, but the bastard had gotten away despite Batman's best efforts. Who knows where that damned clown would strike next, and how many would die because Bruce hadn't been fast enough… smart enough… good enough…

Of late his failures had been weighing on him more and more – an inescapable weight hanging from his neck, slowly but surely pulling him down. He had honestly thought that by now he would have made some sort of difference in Gotham; that the City would have been brought at least a little closer to the light that she had shunned for so many years.

If anything, his Lady was even darker than ever. The line of criminals anxious to test themselves against Gotham and her defender seemed endless, each new threat more depraved than the last.

Bruce found himself questioning his decision to become the Batman. Had Jim been right? Was he responsible for this escalation? Had he unknowingly started a chain reaction that would eventually lead to the destruction of the very thing he was trying to save?

He groaned again, pulling the covers over his weary head and burying it in his pillow in an attempt to shut out the world for even a moment. In a little under three hours he would need to get up again, this time heading out as Bruce Wayne to remind the world of just how shallow and ignorant he was. Just to provide a cover for a secret he wasn't sure he wanted to keep anymore.

He didn't want to live like this, but he no longer knew of another way. He had molded himself into this being to keep a promise he had made to his parents – to himself – but never had he imagined the cost would be so high. Gotham needed so much, and he was just one man. He worked as hard as he could… gave as much as was possible… and still it never seemed to be enough. It felt like he was pouring his soul into a bottomless chasm, with no hope of ever making any progress towards filling it.

But if he gave up… stopped being the Batman… could he even do that? It seemed at times that the Batman was the only real part of himself left. Bruce Wayne was little more than a mask – a gaudy distraction. What would be left of him, if he denied himself the Bat?

And what of Gotham? He already had so many lives on his conscience. There was no guarantee that eliminating the Batman from the equation would halt the reaction at this point. Things had already been set in motion. If he gave up, and even more people suffered for it… he would never survive that guilt.

No. He would see this through. It was too late to turn back now. He would continue on… continue giving of himself… and hope that one day it would be enough to satisfy his Lady.

He would see Gotham back into the light, no matter the price.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Unless you don't recognize them, I don't own them. No money or other profits are being made from this attempt at entertainment._

******

Bruce Wayne was decidedly unimpressed with Tony Stark at their initial meeting.

Yes, the man was undeniably intelligent – more so than anyone Bruce had encountered before. But for all that intelligence, there was no sense of humanity or compassion in the man. Like so many of Bruce's peers, Stark seemed to care for little but himself.

He talked a good game, claiming he was working towards a more secure country, better equipped troops, defending the American Dream. As he listened to the man's pretty little speech, however, Bruce could tell that there was no real belief behind the words.

Tony Stark made weapons because doing so provided him with an intellectual challenge while also providing copious amounts of both money and fame.

It had nothing to do with America, her troops, or some abstract ideal. Bruce wouldn't go so far as to say Stark didn't care about such things, but they weren't why he did what he did.

And now he had the gall to try to bring Wayne Enterprises into his little club of warmongers. He must have known about the company's stance against weaponry. The only reason he would have bothered to come asking for a partnership was if he thought that throwing enough money at Bruce would cause him to change his mind.

Even if the proposed joint venture had not had involved weaponry, Bruce would not have allowed Wayne Enterprises to be tied to Stark Industries. His research had turned up more than a few red flags. While he was still in the process of navigating through the false trails and encrypted information and so had not determined just what Stark was doing or whom he was doing it with, he had discovered enough to know that this was not a man with which he wanted any sort of relationship.

"No."

Bruce couldn't help but smirk at the look of complete astonishment that appeared on Stark's face at his rejection of the proposal. He obviously couldn't believe that someone would actually choose morals over money.

"Are you cra… listen, bas…" Bruce noted with amusement as Stark's assistant not-so-discreetly elbowed her boss. From what he had dug up on her, it seemed Pepper Potts was quite the indomitable woman. Intelligent, efficient and loyal – he wondered what it would take to get her away from Stark. Lucius had been in need of a decent assistant for over a year.

His moderately good mood evaporated when he noted the time, realizing Stark had already taken up an hour more than he had been allotted. And still the man was going on about the proposal, which Bruce had already rejected – why was he still wasting everyone's time?

"We're talking about a government contract worth a **guaranteed** twelve billion just for the development…" Stark paused for some reason, "err…just for figuring out how to make the robots. That doesn't include the actual sale of the robots themselves…" Ah – he obviously assumed that 'Brucie' was just too dimwitted to really understand what was being offered. Bruce had to fight to stifle a sigh. While acting the fool did provide an excellent smoke screen, having everyone assume he was an idiot and treat him accordingly got very tiring.

This farce had gone on long enough. He had better things to do with his time than pander to the whims of a spoiled pest who didn't care how many people his technology killed. Looking Stark in the eyes, ensuring that every bit of his disdain was apparent, Bruce interrupted his halting attempts at 'convincing the idiot.'

"And Stark Industries, not having the resources or infrastructure required for such an endeavor, is so desperate to get Wayne Enterprises on board that you have practically offered us the opportunity to name our cut. I know, Mister Stark. Lucius has explained your offer to me. The answer is still no."

"How the **hell** can you turn down this offer?! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Bruce wasn't surprised to see that Stark was rapidly loosing control of his temper. His volatile nature was well known. Lucius was obviously less than pleased by Stark's outburst. Bruce gave a very slight shake of his head, stalling anything the man might have said. While unlikely, Lucius might be needed to play 'good cop' later. Bruce would handle Stark himself.

"The contract you presented to us is an offer to assist with the development of robotic fighters with various armament fittings ranging up to and including nuclear devices," Bruce stated from memory, meeting Stark's heated gaze head on. "Wayne Enterprises does not make weapons. Period."

Stark stared at Bruce looking more than a little flabbergasted for several seconds before his face started to redden once again in anger. An ugly sneer appeared on his face, and Bruce was certain that whatever was going to come out of Stark's mouth at this point would be meant to hurt.

"I know what this is about. Tell me, Mister Wayne, are you really willing to let your company miss out on this offer just because you're still hung up on your parents' murder?"

Bruce tried to get angry at Stark's insensitive comment, he really did – it was imperative for his mask – but for the life of him he couldn't summon the emotion. It seemed like every time someone was determined to get a reaction from him they brought up his parents. He had to wonder what that said about society as a whole…

He was well aware that his parents would frown upon his life if they could see him; he was under no illusions about that. But in this one thing, in not letting Wayne Enterprises become entangled with a callous weapons manufacturer, Bruce knew with absolute certainty that for once his Father would have approved of his actions.

Thankfully he had gained a lot of recent experience in projecting emotions he wasn't actually feeling.

"I assure you my past has nothing to do with my current decision," he spat out. "And I would thank you to refrain from mentioning my parents again. You aren't worthy to speak their names."

Surprisingly, Stark seemed to have calmed down slightly from his previous apoplectic rage. He was now gazing intently at Bruce, causing the Wayne scion to wonder just how intoxicated the other man was.

"You do know that it wasn't actually the gun that killed them. It was the psycho behind the gun."

Twin gasps of outrage followed this comment.

"Mister Wayne, I am **so** sorry…"

"Mister Stark, I think it would be best if you…"

"I would think I should know that better than you, Mister Stark, having been there." Bruce cut in over both Pepper's apology and Fox's statement of outrage, more anxious than ever to just end the meeting. The Joker was still running loose – he had wasted enough of his time. The only reason he had even come in was because Lucius had insisted that it was necessary. He was done. "As far as your offer goes, I'm sure that Lexcorp or any one of a number of other companies would be more than happy to deal with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hair appointment in thirty minutes, so I'll be wishing you a good day."

With that Bruce stood and shook hands with Stark, being sure his façade was firmly in place - the look of interest he was now receiving from the other man was more than a little disturbing. As he made his way towards the exit he passed Potts' seat. Knowing it was expected of 'Brucie,' he stopped to flirt.

"Miss Potts, it was a pleasure to meet you," he purred in his deep voice, holding his hand out to her. When she placed her hand into his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it before releasing it again. "Perhaps we can meet again under less… tedious… circumstances."

Potts blushed, though maintained her professionalism – he definitely needed to look into luring her away from Stark. "It was nice to meet you as well, Mister Wayne. And I'm sorry for Tony…"

"Please, Miss Potts," Bruce gave his best playboy smile, "no apologies are needed, particularly not from you. Though, if you're that concerned about it, I'd be willing to accept dinner tonight in lieu of your apology…"

"Ah… I… that is… thank you for the offer, Mister Wayne. But we'll be leaving for Malibu as soon as this meeting is wrapped up."

Bruce was very much aware of that. It was the only reason he had made the offer. "That's too bad. Perhaps next time, then."

"Err…perhaps…"

"Excellent!" he cried before turning to his friend, who was still glaring at Stark. "Lucius," he intoned, nodding to the other man, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good day, Mister Wayne," Lucius replied, returning the nod from his seat.

With that Bruce left the room, determined to head back to the cave and continue to try to track down the Joker. Something caused him to pause, however. There had been something… troubling… in Stark's mannerisms at the end of the meeting. He had gone from clearly wanting to throw a punch at Bruce to studying him as if trying to solve a puzzle. Surely the man couldn't suspect…

Turning, Bruce saw Stark and Potts leaving the conference room, being led out of the building by one of the secretaries. Without making a conscious decision he followed the group from a distance, eyes narrowed as he stared at the back of Stark's head as if to peer into his mind and take from it the answers he sought. Just in time Bruce noticed the other man shifting to look behind him and quickly opened a door on his right that lead out onto a balcony overlooking the entrance atrium of the building, slipping through and closing the door behind him.

Leaning against the railing, he admonished himself for his foolishness. He had more important things to be doing. What did Stark's most likely drunken behavior matter? He was leaving Gotham within the hour, and the chances of the two of them running into one another were actually rather slim. Particularly in lieu of the misgiving Bruce now had with the man.

Bruce remained on the balcony and watched Stark and Potts leave. When Stark looked back and seemed to meet his own eyes briefly an inexplicable sense of foreboding washed over him, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Yes, the less he saw of that man in the future the better.


End file.
